Revenge of the Lost One
by Lord Maximus
Summary: He was once a General of the most powerful world in the galaxy. He was left behind to perish but he was saved by the masters of the monsters he fought against. He now serves them, the Great Ones who whisper for chaos and blood. And he shall give it to them.


**Chronicles of the Demons**

He groaned as he awoke, seeing the dark purple floor he had been dumped on. Getting up slowly he found himself in a small circular room with a purple barrier blocking the only way out of the room.

'A cell.'

A series of clicking sounds was heard outside and he peeked out into the darkness, seeing movement but was not able to make out the details. He last remembered being part of the expedition but was captured when they were ambushed. He called for help but no one came back. They left him behind to be captured and because of it he would possibly be tortured for information.

He could not help but feel angry.

He was loyal, he was strong, he was leader of the King's army and the King abandoned him.

" _Open the cell._ "

The energy barrier dropped and two guards pointed advanced looking rifles at him, gesturing for him to come out.

'Mutradi.' The man thought with a glare as he slowly stepped out.

The guards flanked behind him as they pushed him to make him walk, leading him out of the prison cell and down a dark hall that was completely empty. No guards, no security drones, not even any surveillance equipment. With that in him he sprang into action, spinning around and backhanding both Mutradi guards, stealing one of their rifles and shooting both of them before they could even realize what was happening. Once they were incapacitated he ran down the hall, his military discipline keeping him calm as he looked for a way out of the…complex he was in.

He found a door and it opened once he was in front of it, showing him something that shocked him to the point he almost dropped his stolen rifle. Before him was a dark expanse, filled with the dark outline of endless platforms that floated in the darkness. He stepped forward, never noticing his hand slightly trembling as he took his first step onto the bridge before him and slowly walked onto the first platform. As he stepped onto the platform suddenly the darkness was lit up and above the expanse appeared the image of a planet.

"Galaluna?!" He stepped back in shock.

A console rose up from the floor on the center of the platform and activated itself. Curiosity overpowering his fear momentarily he walked up to the console and scanned its logs.

 **System: Galaluna**

 **Dominant Species: Galulains**

 **Servitor Presence: Level 6 surveillance in effect**

 **The humanoid race known as the Gallulains have shown to be an organized yet peaceful race that shared a system with the Mutradi species. Our experiments confirmed they are an off-shoot of the Heralds, left on a colony that was cut off when the home world was destroyed but the Mutradi have shown the ability to adapt and learn thanks to their conflict with the Galulains. The Mutradi's evolving intelligence is proceeding as expected and will be ready for the next phase of the plan. The Galulains have been experimenting with a primitive form of wormhole technology that must be captured immediately.**

 **They have already come far in creating armor using energy and matter conversion technology. The Mutradi have already begun a plan of acquiring agents for the conversion of the Galulains which is expected to reach the next phase in five to ten cycles.**

He finished reading the log, his mind ablaze with the fact that the Mutradi are not mindless beasts as everyone thought. They were intelligent and they were being controlled by someone who was planning an invasion.

ZAP!

He felt something hit him in the back, causing him to drop his rifle and collapse to the ground, his vision becoming shrouded in darkness.

" _He has proven himself worthy. Prepare him for the conversion._ "

That was all he heard before he left the conscious world.

()

 _Physical Status within Expected Parameters_

 _Mental Conditioning Underway_

 _Monitoring Neural Pathways for Possible Deterioration from Mental Conditioning_

 _Dopamine Levels Lowered for Conditioning_

 _Subject: General Modula_

()

The process had gone as planned and now the Galulain formerly known as General Modula was transformed, becoming leader of the Mutradi under his new master. His first mission was to tame the more aggressive Mutradi using his combat skills combined with the advanced technology of the his masters to develop the Mutradi army, instituting a rigorous training regime that taught military discipline to the creatures while establishing a network of spies and infiltrators in Galulain space and setting up jamming posts to prevent them from marshalling their forces. The Mutradi spent several years building their navy, a fleet of battle cruisers with the fire power to take the entire planet.

" _All of the outposts are under our control master. Everything is going as planned._ "

"Excellent. With Galaluna's shield down, their defenses blinded, we will have total advantage with the ambush. Nothing will stop our invasion now. The conquest is at hand." Modula said before ending the transmission. Modula stood on the bridge of his flagship, looking out at the number of Mutradi _Accuser_ class destroyers that awaited his command. "Begin."

The fleet moved instantly, moving past the Galulain detection grid and approached the planet.

" _We are approaching Galaluna, Master._ " The Mutradi commander reported even though it was obvious.

"Begin bombarding the capital and give the order to land our troops. Is the jamming field operating?" Modula stated, not moving from his spot, wanting to see the invasion from the very front lines.

" _It is at full power._ "

"Good."

Landing crafts were launched as the Mutradi entered the atmosphere and opened fire on the Galulain capital city, bombing streets and buildings without end. Mutradi troops swarmed the streets, attacking and killing anyone in their way. It not just Mutradi troops, but giant beasts that no one knew existed or thought that could be controlled that attacked the surprised Galulain army who was helpless without their armor to even the score.

" _Our agents report that the King is at the royal palace, leading a counter attack._ " The commander reported.

"Establish a perimeter around the palace." Modula commanded. "I want no chance of escape."

The battle was going well, just as Modula had expected. The Galulain army was caught off guard and was falling apart. It was only a matter of time.

" _My lord, we are detecting a ship launching from the royal palace and an energy disturbance in high orbit._ "

Modula narrowed his eyes. "Show me."

The view screen that was showing the bombing of the city to high orbit where what appeared to be a bright glowing tear in the space-time continuum.

"Space-rift…They finally completed it." Modula muttered grimly. "Intensify the forward attack and stop that ship."

It was too late.

The ship launched from the palace and reached the rift before anyone could intercept it. Modula scowled as the ship vanished, believing that the royal family of Galaluna had escaped his grasp and he was not pleased.

At least until he recovered another report. " _My Lord, the palace has been taken and the King has been captured._ "

Modula raised an eyebrow. "He did not escape?" Modula grinned. "Of course…He would never abandon his people so he must have sent his daughter away. Keep him alive and make sure he is properly restrained. Remember, he is the King and thus he should be treated thusly…As the King of the conquered rabble."

" _Yes my Lord._ "

Modula turned and left the bridge, taking his personal shuttle down to the ruined city, taking the chance to calmly survey the devastation and the terrified people. Their fear empowered Modula, the feeling of victory and vengeance coursing through his veins as he strolled towards the palace and he grinned when he saw the palace, especially the King. The former ruler was held in the air between two pillars with heavy chains on his wrists to keep him restrained. The Mutradi guards howled at him, expecting him to shake in fear but he did not.

"Mutradi scum. You'll pay for this, I swear it." The King stated, his eyes filled with righteous fury.

Modula had to respect his old friend for not fearing his captors. "I doubt that very much, your Majesty."

The King looked up and watched as Modula stepped out of the dusty clouds, the fallen general savoring the shocked look on the King's face.

"Modula?!" The King gaped.

"Surprised?" Modula asked rhetorically, placing one foot on a rocky stump. "Bet you never thought you'd see me again."

"You-you're behind this attack?" The King asked, almost unable to believe what he was seeing.

Modula stepped forward, stopping next to a Mutradi guard, smirking at the guard's drooling face. "Of course. Did you really think these mindless beasts had the skill to overthrow this planet?"

"But you…You died. I was there. I saw it happen." The King stated.

Modula walked forward and stopped in front of the King. "Well not quite dead. I won't bore you with details. Let's just say that after you left me behind-"

"Left you?! I-" The King interrupted.

" _Left me behind_." Modula retorted sharply. "I was forced to find ways to…reason with the beasts of Mutrad, to stay alive amongst them."

"You died. The Mutradi blast killed you. We barely escaped. You _can't_ be Modula!" The King said in denial.

"I assure I am." Modula said, getting tired of the King's denials.

"The real Modula would never turn traitor to his own kind!" The King exclaimed.

"Amusing how things change like that. Once I was your general, now I command the Mutradi." Modula said, grinning slightly.

"You're delusional." The King stated.

"Maybe, but I rule Galaluna now." Modula reached up and tore the King's amulet from his neck. "Heart, body, and mind united as one." Modula scoffed as he turned away. "How pathetic. Tell me, where is your daughter?"

"I don't know." The King answered.

Modula turned back to face the defeated monarch. "Oh come now, you can't expect me to believe that. After all, I can't have heirs working in the shadows, inciting revolt and what have you. Tell." The eye on his cap, the one given to him by his masters started to glow and released a stream of energy at the King, connecting his mind to Modula's and allowing the General to see all the King's secret. "So…You've finally perfected the Rift Gate technology as I suspected. No matter, I will find her."

Modula left the King, having nothing else to say to his traitorous friend and walked into the palace. He stood in the great hall and waited, bowing his head as a burst of energy appeared before him, resembling the galaxy somewhat with the spiraling purple energy in the darkness.

Out of the portal came his true master who hovered a few feet above the ground. " _General Modula, what is your report?_ "

"Galaluna has fallen, Great One. The invasion is a success and soon the entire planet will be secure." Modula answered.

" _Good. You have done well._ " His master stated causing him to grin at the praise. " _Now we proceed to the next phase. Ensure that the people are in good health until the Alpha and Beta Quadrants are under our control. We need suitable workers to rebuild our homeworld._ "

"Yes, Great One. It shall be done. But I must report that the princess of Galaluna has escaped through the Rift Gate." Modula straightened himself.

" _Irrelevant. We do not care if the offspring of a dethroned ruler has escaped. She is of no use to us or these people far away._ "

"Her name could be used a rallying cry for rebels, Great One." Modula pointed out.

" _Then the offspring will be dead, at the least that is what the people will be led to believe. A decoy will be prepared and used to alleviate your concerns and if this offspring is found alive on a distant world that perhaps will present itself a threat she will be dealt with. We must secure this planet first and then we worry about the rumors of runaway royalty. She cannot hide from us for the entire universe is but a mere step away for us._ "

"As you command, Lady M'tara." Modula bowed his head again as his master vanished back into the portal.

The Galulain people were now subjects of the Demons of Air and Darkness with General Modula as their representative and warrior to lead their armies in taking over the galaxy. All will become part of the Whole.

()

The single ship emerged from the Rift Gate into unknown space, programmed by the King to take the passengers to a place that would be safe from the Mutradi. The small ship's engines propelled it through space but it wasn't designed for long term travel. It was intercepted by a ship just as its power cells were running low and slowly taken into the docking bay. The ship's hatch opened and out walked into the hangar bay what appeared to be a machine, carrying two teen humans who were unconscious.

The machine had blue transparent 'skin' over its body which appeared as wires connecting the arms and legs to the circular core that glowed.

A white haired man stepped forward, possibly the commander. "I am Captain Solomon of the United Federation of Planets."

The machine stopped, seeing humanoids that appeared similar to its kind but at the same time it saw three of them were different, one of them having blue skin, one having fur like a feline, and the other lizard like. They were all dressed in similar uniforms with rifles and pistols that according to its scans were particle based and were capable of damaging its form if it was hit.

" _I am Octus and I come in peace. With me is the Princess of Galaluna who I have been programmed to protect and her bodyguard. We are fleeing a war that has led to Galaluna perhaps being conquered by our enemies. We seek political asylum._ "


End file.
